Away From Home
by skittyscatter
Summary: When Michael was in Japan, he couldn't help but wonder what was going on with Mia in New York. When Michael returned, he still couldn't stop thinking about her. Michael's POV in Princess Diaries Volumes 8-10.
1. Prologue: Just Friends

**Summary:** When Michael was in Japan, he couldn't help wondering what was going on with Mia in New York. Michael's POV in Princess Diaries Volumes 9-10.

**Pairing:** Michael/Mia

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Princess Diaries_.

**Author's Note:** So this is really short so far, but that's because it's the prologue. I decided to make this prologue because it just sort of sets the rest of the events into motion, you know what I mean? But anyways, this is basically what happens from Michael's point of view while he's staying in Japan, because there was alot of mentions of Michael throughout the books whenever he was, but never really anything specific.

_This is my first Princess Diaries story, so please be nice if they're really out of character! I really do LOVE this series; especially the part with Michael going to Japan and Mia getting really upset; I thought those three books (volumes 8, 9 and 10) were super cute because of all the romance going on!_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_**Just Friends**_

_Michael. I'm sorry._

He stared at the screen for a very long time, unsure of what he should do. The plane ride to Japan had given him plenty of time for thinking; he had thought about his relationship with Mia and his possible options:

1. Break up with Mia (if they haven't already broken up).

2. Fix their relationship and try long-distance.

3. Stop dating by stay friends.

But Michael didn't want to break up with Mia just like that; what if they never talked to each other again? He didn't know what would happen if they kept their relationship going; would it work out? His doubts became worse after he saw Mia kissing J.P. And Michael didn't know if he could ever be just friends with her.

Maybe, he decided, it would be best to respond later, just to give him some time to think and sort things out a little more. He turned off his computer and plopped onto the bed. He would just sleep it out.

But Michael found that he couldn't go to sleep. He tossed and turned in bed before sitting up with an aggravated sigh. This wasn't working, and he knew perfectly well why; his thoughts were all centered around the Genovian princess back in New York.

He turned to look at the clock on his nightstand, which read 1:02. This was when he decided that he couldn't take it anymore; he _had _to respond _now_ if he wanted to get any sleep.

He reached blindly for the phone on his nightstand and dialed her number before he could change his mind and hang up.

She picked up on the first ring. "Michael?" The relief in her voice left him feeling guilty.

"Hey, Mia. I just wanted to say that I've arrived in Japan, and…I got your message." He took a deep breath, before continuing, "I'm sorry I had to do this on the phone, but there's no other way."

There was silence on the other end, and Michael wondered if she had hung up, until she asked tentatively, "What do you mean by…'this'?"

"I've been thinking about it the whole way to Japan, and I feel that it would be better if you and I just went back to what we were before we started going out – friends."

"Is this because you saw that picture of me and J.P. in _The Post_? Because we're not –"

"I did see the picture of you two in _The Post_," Michael interrupted. "But that doesn't change anything. It's just that…we probably both still have some growing up to do, and maybe some time apart – and seeing other people – will do us some good." That was only a half-truth.

"…O-okay." She sounded like she was about to cry. But before he could say anything else, she hung up after saying a quick "Bye."Michael stared at the phone for a moment, feeling the urge to call her back. But instead, he shook his head and put the phone back on his nightstand.

He didn't feel any better that night. In fact, he just felt worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I know that this is really short, but _all _my prologues are. It gets longer; I promise! Anyways, I had wanted it longer, but I kept deleting different drafts of this because I wasn't sure if it was good enough (I had a hard time on this first chapter).

_**Please review**_; it might make the update come a little faster ;)


	2. Chapter One: Only Mia

**Summary:** When Michael was in Japan, he couldn't help wondering what was going on with Mia in New York. Michael's POV in Princess Diaries Volumes 9-10.

**Pairing: **Michael/Mia

**Dislclaimer: **I don't own _Princess Diaries._

**Author's Note: **Alright, so this chapter is still pretty short, but nothing really goes on during this time because both Michael and Mia are still pretty much heartbroken and don't want to do anything. Also, since I'm a _girl_ and not a _guy_, this story will be a bit of a challenge for me, so if there are some parts that may be out of character, could you point it out to me?

Oh, yeah, did you guys hear about the 5.9 earthquake? I was just minding my own business and being totally unsuspecting when my entire house was shaking! I honestly thought I was going to die. But it only lasted like, 30 seconds and there was not really any real damage, so I'm totally alive!

**Dedication: **To the 9 people who reviewed last chapter; you guys are the ones that got me to finally sit down and force myself to write this!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

_**Only Mia**_

He groaned, turning over in bed to avoid the bright shafts of sunlight that filtered in through the half-closed blinds. What time was it, anyways? He glanced at the clock on his nightstand, which read: 12:48pm. He'd already had over eleven hours of sleep. But then why was he feeling so exhausted?

Truthfully, Michael already knew the answer to that. His _body _wasn't the one exhausted; his _mind _was. And all he wanted to do was stay in his warm, comfortable, wonderful bed and try to forget everything. The only problem was that he didn't know if he could ever forget about Mia. She was different from other girls; not only is she his sister's best friend – or probably _was_, at this point – she was pretty, funny, smart, and _real_. She wasn't superficial or shallow, and that was probably what drew him to her in the first place. Where was he supposed to meet another girl like that?

Answer: He couldn't. There was only one Mia Thermopolis, Princess of Genovia, in the world.

He was lucky, he supposed, that he didn't have to start work until tomorrow. This meant that he was allowed to stay in bed, as opposed to pretending that he was alright and beginning his job. Unfortunately, heartbroken or not, Michael still had to eat and use the bathroom. But he knew there was no way he was going to go out in public looking the way he was now, and so he headed to the bathroom to shower, shave, brush his teeth, etc. Once he finished and dressed, he grabbed his wallet and headed out of his hotel room.

* * *

><p>Michael hadn't been able to actually <em>look <em>at everything in Japan when he had first arrived because it had been so late when he had gotten off the plane the other night. But now that it was daytime, with everyone awake and the shops open, he could see that the streets were bustling with people and cars.

He stepped into the small, quaint café that he found and ordered some coffee, grateful that he had taken Japanese as an elective in high school and therefore was able to speak it fairly well. As he waited, he glanced around the room to see business men and women ordering and drinking coffee, a mother who was trying to shush the young toddler at her side, two teenage girls that were talking animatedly in a corner, and a young woman with long, dirty blonde hair and grey eyes –

Michael's eyes widened. Could that be…?

He barely acknowledged the employee when she told him that his order was ready, fumbling for his wallet while keeping the blonde woman in the corner of his eyesight. After grabbing his beverage, he quickly turned around, intent to grab a seat close to her and observe her further, when his speed caused him to bump into the woman whom he had mistaken for his ex-girlfriend – and spill her coffee.

Up close, he could see that she wasn't Mia at all. Her hair, which was in actuality, brown, but looked golden in the lighting (it was then that Michael remembered that Mia's hair was much shorter, anyways), and the eyes that he had thought were grey were, in fact, hazel and almond shaped. Not only that, she was muchshorter than Mia; probably 5"5 at most.

Michael shook his head, wondering _how _he could have mistaken this woman for Mia when there were so many differences, before he remembered that he had spilled her coffee and decided to apologize.

"Oh, it's alright." She responded offhandedly. "It was my fault, anyways."

He shook his head, firmly believing that it was, in fact, his own fault for being so distracted, and ordered another drink for her.

She turned to him with a small smile and a shake of her head. "You didn't have to buy me another coffee."

Michael nodded. "I know."

It became silent except for the quiet chatter in the café and the hum of the machines as she studied him before saying, "You're not from around here, are you?"

He shook his head. "No, I just arrived here yesterday."

Her eyebrows rose to her hairline as she looked at him curiously. "Really? But your Japanese is very good for a foreigner."

Michael shook his head and smiled modestly. "I guess I picked up a few things from a class back in the States."

She nodded, before asking, "What is it like in the States? I have never been there before."

His gaze became thoughtful as it trailed upwards towards the ceiling. "Well…" He thought of New York, with the pollution, people (the rude, the kind, the intelligent, the delinquents), and then his thoughts travelled to Mia. "It's…interesting. I've met a lot of cool people and experienced some things that I wouldn't trade for anything."

"Really?" Her interest was piqued. "Like what?"

Before he could answer after debating between talking about his ex-girlfriend (because it hurt every time he thought of her) or not, the cashier told him that his order was ready.

He paid for the beverage and handed it to the brunette next to him. "Thank you…um…"

"Michael Moscovitz." He introduced himself.

She smiled widely. "Thank you…Moscovitz-san. My name is Yoshida Midori, and it was nice meeting you. Perhaps we will see each other again." She gave a short, curt bow.

He bowed back before they exited the shop together and parted ways.

* * *

><p>When Michael returned to his hotel room, he saw that it was already 1:34pm. Had he really been out that long? He shrugged it off and fell onto his bed, tugging the now cool covers over his head. All he really wanted to do now was sleep, even if it was still daylight.<p>

Just as he was about to close his eyes, however, he caught a glimpse of his laptop by his bedside. Instantly, he shot up in bed, his curiosity piqued as he wondered whether or not Mia had emailed him again. _Not likely_, he thought, considering how they had just broken up officially.

Turning his laptop on, he logged onto his email to see that Mia hadn't emailed him – but Boris had. Since he was already at his email, he figured that he might as well just see what Boris had emailed him.

_Hey, Michael._

_I just wanted to let you know how everything's been going here in New York. I think that Mia and Lilly must've had a fight, because Lilly didn't seem to miss Mia at all here at school today. They'll probably make up eventually, though; that's just the way they are. Tina went to Mia's house after school today and says that Mia will be back tomorrow, so I wouldn't worry too much if I were you._

He blinked after reading the message. Lilly and Mia were having a fight? He supposed that that wasn't that big of a surprise, considering that Mia had kissed her ex-boyfriend. Michael understood how easy to anger Lilly was.

But not only that, Mia wasn't in school? He brushed away the small part of him that wondered – a little too hopefully for his liking – if maybe it was because of him. That was _ridiculous_, after all. _Wasn't it_?

Either way, he decided to write back to Boris.

_Boris,_

_Could you try and look out for Mia in my place? Or at least keep me informed about what's happening over there? _

After signing out of his email, he plopped back into bed with a sigh. He wouldn't be able to stay in bed all day tomorrow; he figured that he might as well just spend as much time as he could in it today. Tomorrow, he could get back on his feet. Tomorrow, he could start working.

But today, he just wanted to do nothing but try to stop thinking about his ex-girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Sorry for any mistakes in spelling, grammar or punctuation; I was in such a hurry to get this up that I didn't get to read it over. I think I need a betareader, or something.

Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! This chapter only took a little more than two weeks to write; not _too _late for you guys, is it? This was actually pretty quick for me, to be honest. Soo...since I didn't get to reply to your reviews, I will now in this chapter! Oh, yeah, next chapter, if you review anonymously, can you put something for the name? You don't have to put your own name, just something I can call you by to reply!

**(Anonymous Reviewer who wrote "Amazing so far!"): **Thanks alot :D And a cookie for you for being my first reviewer!

**(Anonymous Reviewer who wrote "Great job! Please keep it up ;)"): **Thank you!

**tainabe: **Thanks! :)

**CookieMonster960: **Thanks; I don't know if this is "soon", but here's the update!

**jediahsokaroxx: **Yeah, I felt bad too. Thanks for the review!

**alonewithapen: **Thanks alot; I'm going to try to write a little more.

**hilaryemma45: **Here's another chapter :P

**Giverny48: **Ok ok ok ok okok ok ok ok ok ok ok xD

**worldsgreatest4ever:** Haha! :D Sometimes I want to do something like just put "I reviewed" there, too


	3. Slowly Moving Along

**Summary:** When Michael was in Japan, he couldn't help but wonder what was going on with Mia in New York. When Michael returned, he still couldn't stop thinking about her. Michael's POV in Princess Diaries Volumes 8-10.

**Pairing:** Michael/Mia

**Author's Note:** Hey! It's me again! Haha, I'll bet you all forgot that I was alive by now. Anyways, this chapter is alot longer, because I decided that I'm going to change the format of it so that it's a bunch of little, less detailed drabble that would describe Michael's stay in Japan, because I truthfully didn't like the last chapter very much. This chapter is basically set during book 9, Princess Mia, and guess what? You're gonna find out why it was so important that I wasted that whole last chapter describing the encounter between Michael and Midori. I've decided to add my own twists, because Michael needs a little excitement too, no? Just keep in mind that I'm no Meg Cabot (especially since I'm only 13), and so I'm naturally not as creative as she is.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

_**Slowly Moving Along**_

Moscovitz-san?"

"…Yoshida-san?"

He supposed that the surprise on their faces was evident when Yamamoto Hiroshi, who would be his superior, looked at the both of them with upraised eyebrows. "I presume you two know each other?"

"Hai." Midori nodded in affirmative. "We met at a coffee shop yesterday after an…accident." She finished after noticing Michael's hand signs behind Hiroshi's back, meaning _not to tell him the details _because he didn't want to relive that little incident.

Hiroshi nodded, a pleased smile gracing his lips. "Well, then, this should make everything easier, then, if you two are already acquainted with each other." He turned to Midori. "Yoshida-san, do you mind giving Michael a quick tour of our work area before he starts working?"

"It would be no problem, sir."

"Thank you; you are dismissed."

She bowed deeply, motioning to Michael to do the same when he looked on confusedly. He complied embarrassedly, bowing just as deeply before they exited the room.

As soon as they closed the door, Midori burst into small fits of giggles. "Moscovitz-san, you are very amusing." She said with a grin.

"Michael." He said.

"Huh?" Her smile faded into a look of confusion.

"Please call me Michael." He repeated. "We're going to be coworkers, so I figured that maybe we should be a little less formal with each other." He paused, studying her carefully when he remembered that she was Japanese and their culture was a little different than his before hesitantly continuing. "Is that alright?"

"Of course!" She smiled once again. "And in return, please just call me Midori."

Michael nodded.

"Alright!" She clapped her hands together. "Now that we've covered that, why don't I show you around?" She began walking, Michael trailing after her as he tried to take in all of his surroundings.

"Midori! Hey, Midori!"

They turned to see two people – a man in woman about their age wearing lab coats – heading towards them. It was obvious the voice had come from the man, as it had been deep and masculine.

Midori waved them over with a smile. "Tomoko, Katsuo," she addressed them. "This is Michael. He came all the way from America to help us work on the robotic surgery arm."

Tomoko, a woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties with dark brown hair and light brown eyes, smiled timidly at him and adjusted her glasses. "I-it's nice to meet you."

Katsuo, a man who seemed to be only a couple years older than Michael with jet black hair and equally dark eyes, smiled lopsidedly. "Cool; another American."

"Another?" Michael asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep." He confirmed, looping his arm around Michael's shoulder's in a half-hug. "That's right; where do you think I get my looks from?" Michael realized that Katsuo didn't, in fact, have almond shaped eyes. "And Midori, over there – " He nudged his head in said woman's direction. "She's part American, too."

Michael did a double-take as Katsuo said this. _Maybe that would explain her eye color. Hazel isn't a very common color for Asians, after all._

* * *

><p>Michael knew that one could only wallow in sorrow and self pity for so long, which had been exactly why he had tried his hardest not to. He was determined not to think of the <em>could have beens <em>or _would have beens _in his past relationship with Mia because he doesn't want to hang on to something from the past that will never be.

But when Boris emailed him again, telling him that Mia _still _hasn't gotten out of bed, and maybe _he _could convince her, urging him to send her an email or call her, Michael didn't know what to do.

On one hand, he _had _suggested that they just be friends. But on the other, that didn't mean that he had necessarily _meant _it.

He pushed Boris's email to the back of his mind and continued on with his work and daily routines. He could just deal with it later, after all.

"Michael. Hey, Michael."

"Huh?" He snapped out of his thoughts, finally noticing the hand that had been waving in front of his face as Katsuo tried to get his attention.

"Finally." Katsuo said as he withdrew his hand. "What's wrong, dude? You spaced out."

Michael shook his head, as if to clear his head. "Nothing." He lied.

He shot him a disbelieving glance, but decided not to comment and changed the subject. "Anyways...as I was saying, I think that girl over there was checking you out." He nudged his head in the direction of a pretty Asian woman with shoulder length ebony colored hair and chocolate brown eyes sitting a few tables away and chatting with another woman sitting across from her.

Michael rolled his eyes at his friend. Figures that _he _of all people would notice something like that, being the total flirt that he was. "You can have her."

"Are you kidding me?" He asked disbelievingly. "This one is _hot_!"

"Not interested."

"Dude, no offense, or anything, but…are you gay?"

"_No_!" Michael exclaimed, appalled. "What makes you think I could be _gay_?"

"Well…" Katsuo began thoughtfully. "There's the fact that you haven't shown any interest in girls for as long as I've known you."

"You've known me for a total of two days." Michael deadpanned.

He shrugged. "But still – there are all these cute girls around us and you don't even give them a second glance!"

Michael leaned back in his chair. "It's…complicated."

"Complicated how…?"

He sighed. "I just broke up with my girlfriend a few days ago."

Katsuo winced. "Sorry, man." He reached over the table to clap him over the shoulder. "But you know what they say; there are plenty of other fish in the sea.

He shook his head. "It just wouldn't be the same."

"Yeah. I know what you mean." He stared at his half-eaten dinner, his eyes thoughtful as if he were remembering something.

The rest of the meal passed by in silence.

* * *

><p>He was sitting in front of his computer and staring at the screen that still held no words. How should he start? <em>Hey, Mia, how are you doing? I hear that you aren't in school; it's not because of our break up, is it? <em>

No. Just…no. That would be too blunt and tactless. But Michael was never one to really beat around the bush, either…

_Hey, Mia. It's me. Well, obviously. Just checking in the see how you're doing. _

(That was an okay start, right?)

_Boris tells me you haven't been in school all week…_

(Wait; Mia wasn't supposed to know that he and Boris were emailing each other).

_Lilly __tells me you haven't been in school all week…_

(That's better. Now, what to say next?)

…_hope everything is all right._

(That's good; something platonic, that _friends _say to each other.)

_I'm settling here in Tsukuba. This place is a little nutty – they really do eat noodles for breakfast! But fortunately you can still find egg sandwiches most places. _(Well, some places, anyways.) _The work is what I expected it to be – hard – but I really think I have a solid chance of actually getting this thing off the ground. Although who knows if I'll still feel that optimistic after a few more weeks of this._

(His fingers stopped typing for a moment as he pondered on what to say – or type – next.)

_Did you see they're supposedly in talks for a _Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel _reunion movie? I thought you'd be excited about that._

(Was there even anything to say anymore? He supposed that it was probably best if he just stopped here; he didn't want to end up treading on thin ice.)

_Well, I have to go…I really hope you're out of school because you've jetted off toe somewhere great for princess duty, not because you've come down with something._

(Well, maybe that wasn't necessarily true, because Boris had told him the reason why Mia was in bed, and it had been neither of those.)

_Michael_

He quickly hit _send _before he could stop himself and leaned back into the computer chair, feeling exhausted. At least that hadn't been as hard as he had initially thought; it _had _been hard, of course – especially in the beginning – but at least it had gotten a little easier as he continued writing. It was almost like it had been back before he had dated her, back he had only known her as his little sister's best friend.

Except that it wasn't like that anymore; their relationship could never be like that ever again.

* * *

><p>"Michael, are you sure you're all right?"<p>

"For the hundredth time, _I'm fine_!" He snapped irately as he abruptly stood from the computer chair. He instantly regretted it as soon as he looked up and saw her slightly hurt expression.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, his shoulders slumping. "I'm sorry, Midori."

"No, it's fine." She said, shaking her head. "It's just that…I'm worried about you. And I think that Katsuo and Tomoko are, too."

"Well, _don't _worry. It's just one of my bad days, is all."

She glanced at him unsurely, biting her tongue to keep herself from asking about it anymore. And for that, Michael was grateful.

Truthfully, he was irritated because Mia _still _hadn't responded. A part of him thinks that she hates him and never wants to speak to him again. But then another part – the more rational one – reminds him that she wouldn't have agreed to be friends if she _did _hate him.

_Maybe she's just busy? _He wondered hopefully. _Yeah…that's gotta be it._

And Michael _hated _not knowing. He had always been a planner; he was the type that liked to be prepared and have a schedule set for the day. He liked organization and things that were certain, not being so confused and clueless about it all like he was now.

"Well, since work's over, how about some karaoke, then? I bet that'll cheer you up."

Michael shook his head. "No, I've got to get home."

But Midori wouldn't take no for an answer. She was going to cheer him up if it was the last thing she did. And so she grabbed his wrist, along with a clueless Katsuo's (who had just arrived and had no idea what was going on) and dragged them with her out of the building, Tomoko trailing after them with a small smile on her lips.

And even though Michael hadn't said it aloud, all of them knew that he had had fun that night. Even if they _had _teased him about his singing.

* * *

><p>Michael doesn't know what he had been thinking when he had decided to sit down at his computer and email Mia again. She still hadn't replied to his email, and he was starting to wonder if he'd ever sent one at all. <em>Michael emails Mia:<em>

_Dear Mia,_

_Hey, heard you had bronchitis. Are you alright?_

(Wait. Did that make him sound a little too concerned?)

_Hey, heard you had bronchitis. That sucks. Hope you're feeling better now._

(Okay; better.)

_Things here are still good. We're already working hard on the first stage of the robotic arm – or Charlie, as we're calling it. _(He thought back to earlier that day when they had joked around about naming it.)_ I'm even starting to get used to the food, though baby squid isn't really my idea of a snack._

(Michael suddenly remembered what Boris had told him about Lilly giving them the cold shoulder.)

_I understand my sister's been giving you a hard time. You know how Lilly is, Mia. She'll get over it eventually. You just have to give her space._

(Now…should he ask her to respond? Well, what else did he have to lose?)

_I know you're feeling under the weather and probably swamped with homework and princess stuff, but if you get a chance, I'd love to hear from you._

_Michael_

There. That was okay, right? He really _did _want to hear from her again.

* * *

><p>Michael was staring at the computer screen with disbelieving eyes, rereading the message over and over again until he was positive that it wasn't just his imagination playing tricks on him.<p>

Michael wasn't usually one to curse, but –

_What. The. Hell._

Did Boris really just tell him that _Lana Weinberger_, of all people, just sat at their table today? That apparently, she and Mia were _friends _now?

Michael looked out the window of his hotel room, half expecting to see a pig flying around outside. There wasn't one, though, and he turned his gaze back to the computer screen, deciding to type his reply.

* * *

><p>"Michael, I…I think I might like you." Midori blurted out.<p>

Michael froze, and the clicking sounds of his typing stopped. For a moment, he wondered if he had merely imagined what he thought he had heard. "W-what?" He managed to stutter out as he turned to face her, now giving her his full attention.

"I…" she struggled to speak as she squirmed under his gaze. "I said that I like you." Her voice was much quieter this time; inaudible and coming out as a squeak, but he was positive that he couldn't have heard wrong a second time.

An awkward silence stretched out between them. Michael didn't know how to respond. Did he think of Midori in a more than platonic way? Or was she just a friend to him?

"I…" Michael didn't know what to say. He was absolutely speechless.

* * *

><p>"So, what's going on with you and Midori?" Katsuo asked as he plopped down on the couch and handed Michael a cup of tea.<p>

"What? What do you mean? Nothing's up. Absolutely _nothing_." Michael said, although a little too fast to be believable.

"Riiiight." Katsuo replied sarcastically, clearly not convinced, as he reached for the remote to the tv. "Because that's obviously why you two have been avoiding each other like the plague."

Michael couldn't respond; he couldn't deny what Katsuo had said. And so he merely just took a sip of the hot tea, hoping to calm his nerves.

Katsuo turned the tv on. There was a female news reporter standing in front of a familiar building. Where had he seen that place before?

" – has nearly blown up Albert Einstein High School."

And then Michael couldn't help but spit his tea out in surprise, because, he just realized, this was his _old school_.

Where Mia was still currently attending. And his sister. _And MIA_.

"Dude, what was _that _for!" Katsuo, whose shirt was now soaked with hot tea, asked angrily.

But Michael wasn't even listening anymore. Instead, he was watching the tv intently, hanging on every word.

"Other than "Beaker", only two others had been sent to the ER: John Paul Reynolds Abernathy III and Princess Amelia Thermopolis of Genovia."

Michael could swear that his heart stopped when he heard this news. Mia wasn't injured, was she?

"Luckily for Princess Mia, though, her rumored royal consort threw himself on top of her to shield her when the explosion occurred, and she escaped with minimal injuries."

There was a close up of the ambulances, and Michael felt a wave of relief wash over him when he noticed that Mia was alright; even protesting against being sent to the hospital.

"'Beaker, however, isn't –" And the tv turned off with a click of a remote.

Michael turned to Katsuo. "What was that for?"

He responded with a shrug. "You couldn't hear anything I said."

* * *

><p>Michael was angry. No – he was positively <em>livid<em>. He doesn't remember ever having felt this furious in his life.

How _dare _she? How could Lilly ever say things like that to Mia – things that were _entirely untrue_ – that he was sick of her and that had been the reason for their breakup? Because that was as far from the truth as it could get; he had come to Japan _for them_.

And she had created a website called ihatemiathermopolisdotcom? A whole _website _dedicated to hating her former _best friend_? Michael had known that Mia and Lilly weren't on the best of terms, but this was far worse than he had expected.

His only source of consolation was that Boris had at least talked to Mia and explained that Michael really _did _care. And, he had to admit, he was also relieved to know that the reason that she hadn't been emailing him back was because she wasn't ready, and not because she hated him.

He picked up the phone from his desk and dialed; he was making a phone call home to reprimand a certain younger sister of his.

* * *

><p><em>PRINCESS DROPS BOMB <em>

_OF DIFFERENT KIND_

_**For immediate release**_

_Princess Mia of Genovia – most recently in the news after a brush with nirtostarch in her Albert Einstein High School chemistry lab sent her and two others (including the princess's rumored royal-consort-of-the-moment, John Paul Reynolds-Abernathy IV) to the Lenox Hill Hospital emergency room with minor injuries – has dropped and explosive of her own: that a newly disvocered four-hundred-year-old document reveals that the principality of Genovia is a constitutional, not absolute, monarchy._

_The difference is a significant one. In an absolute monarchy, the viceroy – in Genovia's case, Princess Mia's father, Prince Artur Christoff Phillipe Gerard Grimaldi Renaldo – possesses the divine right to rule over his people and land. In a constitutional monarchy, the ceremonial role of a royal heir (such as the Queen of England) is acknowledged, but all actual government decisions are made by elected head of state, usually in conjunction with a parliamentary body._

_Princess Mia made this startling revelation at a gala to benefit African orphans given by Domina Rei, the exclusive women's organization known for its charitable good works and high-profile membership (including Oprah Winfrey and Hillary Rodham Clinton)._

_Princess Mia, in an address to the New York chapter, read a roughly translated selection from the diary of a princess of whom she is a royal descendant, describing the young woman's battle with the plague and an autocratic uncle, and her drawing up and signing of a Bill of Rights guaranteeing the people of Genovia the freedom to elect their next leader._

_Unfortunately the document was lost to the ages in the chaos following the Black Death's deadly journey up and down the Mediterranean coast – lost until now, that is._

_Princess Mia's descritption of her delight in being able to bring democracy to the people of Genovia is said to have brought tears to the eyes of many members of the audience. And her reference to a famous quote by Eleanor Roosevelt – herself a member of Domina Rei – brought the princess's audience to their feet in a standing ovation._

"_Do one thing every day that frightens you," Princess Mia advised her audience. "And never think that you can't make a difference. Even if you're only sixteen, and everyone is telling you that you're just a silly teenage girl = don't let them push you away. Remember one other thing Eleanor Roosevelt said: 'No one can make you feel inferior without your consent.' You are capable of great things – never let anyone try to tell you that just because you've only been a princess for twelve days, you don't know what you're doing."_

"_It was completely inspiring," commented Beverly Bellerieve, star of the news journal television show _TwentyFour/Seven_, who has announced plans to devote an entire segment of her show to the small country's transition from monarchy to democracy. "And the way the Dowager Princess Clarisse, Mia's grandmother, reacted – with open, nearly hysterical weeping – left now a dry eye in the house. It was truly a night to remember…and definitely the best speech we've ever had at a gala that I can remember."_

_Neither the dowager princess nor her granddaughter was available for comment, after being whisked away immediately following the event in a limo to destinations unknown._

_Calls to the Genovian Palace press offive and Prince Phillipe were still unanswered at press time._

Michael was proud of her, to say the least; he was even more proud of this speech than the one she had had at school during election time. It had obviously taken a lot of courage for her to have been able to have done that, and not only because she had been speaking in front of thousands and thousands of influential business women. She had just given democracy to a country that had once been a monarchy (which he was sure that her father would not be happy about). And Michael doubted that Clarisse was actually crying for the reasons that the press thought.

Maybe he should send her an email? At least let her know in some way that _someone _appreciated her decision?

_Dear Mia,_

_Did you just ditch your throne and bring democracy to a country that's never known it?_

_Way to go, Thermopolis!_

_Michael_

He looked out the window of his hotel; the afternoon sun shining brightly outside. It was only noon, and there was still plenty of time in the day left.

His gaze travelled past several buildings and to the apartment complex that Midori was currently residing in.

_Do something that scares you every day, huh? _

He looked back to the computer screen and sent the message before exiting the room. He was going to do something that scared him, alright; he was going to work things out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Yeeaaahh...so truthfully, I don't know if I liked how this came out. I didn't get to check it for any mistakes yet, because I rushed to get this up since I am such a lousy updater and I also wanted to finish this up quickly so that I could get to the good stuff (the last book, of course!). I might reread it later and fix my mistakes, though. Hope you liked it, and _**PLEASE REVIEW**_. Seriously. It's just a little button there, and I would seriously appreciate it if you guys just took a second to at least tell me if you liked it (or not). I'm not demanding a long review, or anything (although I would love you if you did!) but just something to let me know that you read my story and (dis)liked my story, alright? Faster update and cookies if you do review!


End file.
